Adventure Time: One Dog Night
by Weesie
Summary: After a brush with the Ice King, Finn the Human becomes wary of Simon Petrikov escaping "the labyrinth is his head." He sneaks out of the Tree House after a fight with Jake. When the dog finds out he thinks Finn left because of him. Will Simon return? Or will Finn be tricked into a trap? Will Jake find Finn?


**I do Not Own Adventure Time with Finn And Jake**

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (c)Cartoon Network**

* * *

Finn and Jake ran across to a field of watermelons near a forest in front of them lay the Candy Kingdom. Finn yelled and started kicking the watermelons and punching them apart.  
"Five points!" he yelled. Jake eyed him down. Finn was covered in watermelon goop and seeds.  
"Well two can play at that game." He said before expanding to a large size and falling on many watermelons. "Ha, 100 points! Beat that."  
"Hey, that's cheating, Jake. 99-point deduction, which leaves you with…hmmmm…" Finn said making his thinking face. "1-point!" He said kicking a watermelon in half. Jake and Finn turned to the Candy Kingdom where shrieks and screams could be heard. A dark cloud shrouded the kingdom and bright flashes of blue and white, quickly followed by the evil chuckling of and old man.  
"Aww man," Jake said shrinking back to normal size, "it's the Ice King."  
"Just when we were having fun." Finn said kicking a watermelon with little excitement.  
"Come on, let's go beat him up." Jake said, laughing to himself.  
"Okay, hold on." Finn said grabbing some of the unharmed watermelons and putting them in his pack.  
"What do you need those for?" Jake asked.  
"They could come in handy some time." Finn replied as Jake stretched to let him on.  
"Oh, yeah." Jake laughed stretching upwards and towards the Candy Kingdom.  
The Ice King laughed as he froze various residents of the Candy Kingdom. Then he sneered evilly as he said, "Give me you princess, fools! And I might maybe spare you."  
Jake's hairy, yellow, crude version of Princess Bubblegum came up to Ice King.  
"Uh, hey there, Ice King. Yeah, I'm Princess Bubblegum." Jake said in his own crude impression of Princess Bubblegum. Ice King stopped his rampage and looked at Jake's Princess Bubblegum.  
"Oh hey, baby. Hey, baby you don't look so good, and when did you learn to fly anyway?" The Ice King said getting a little suspicious.  
"Oh, well, uh…" Jake said in his Bubblegum voice.  
"Like this!" Finn said jumping in the air with his hand in a fist. He punched the Ice King in the face and epically landed on the ground unharmed. The Ice King was a completely different matter, landing on the ground head first with a short, muffled huff. Jake shrunk to his normal size again in front of Finn.  
"Finn, are you okay?" He asked his friend. Finn got up off his knees and patted the dust and watermelon juice off.  
"Yeah, I think so." Finn replied seriously.  
Just then they looked over to see the Ice King sit up and rub his nose in pain, where Finn punched him.  
"Ow, you could have killed me you idiot!" The Ice King yelled at Finn. Finn looked at Ice King with a disbelieving look on his face.  
"I'm and idiot, you're an idiot, Ice King!" Finn retorted loudly, his face growing hot with a mixture of disbelief and shock. Jake stretched his arms a bit and touched Finn to calm and hold him back.  
"Calm down dude, let me handle this." Hake said calmly and reassuringly before stretching over to the Ice King.  
"What is it, Jake, can't you see I'm busy stealing Princess Bubblegum." He said playing in the sidewalk brittle.  
"Yeah, it isn't working out." Jake said to the Ice King. He looked up at Jake in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well, you've gotten to capture a lot of princesses and…" Jake said cutting himself off, not knowing how to explain.  
"Yesss…?" The Ice King said wanting Jake to continue.  
"Well, it's like…you never were successful…" he hesitated.  
"What do you mean?" The Ice King asked.  
"Well maybe you should just give up kidnapping princesses and…uh…" Jake said suddenly losing his train of thought. He shrugged, "Make snow cones?"  
The Ice King growled with the bright white light flashing in his hands, "Never!" He zapped Jake, freezing him in a block of ice and using his powers to propel him into a candy house. He was instantly unfrozen and rubbed his head with a moan.  
"Jake!" Finn exclaimed as he ran over to his fallen friend. Some candy people were already gathering. "Jake, are you alright?"  
Jake looked at Finn and raised his hand. "Yeah dude, you go and beat up the Ice King." Jake said, cheering on his pal.  
"I will, Jake." Finn replied with a tint of darkness in his voice. "I will avenge you!" He yelled as he charged at the Ice King.  
"Oopsies!" the Ice King said dodging Finn and grabbing onto his pack. "Up we go."  
Finn growled as he struggled to get out of the Ice King's cold grip.  
"Let me go, Ice King so I can beat you up!" Finn threatened. The Ice King laughed giddily as he froze Finn's pack and clothes to his skin so there was no escape. He screamed shortly and yelled, "Ice King!"  
"Huh? Finn?" Jake asked to himself as he saw Finn's abduction. He studied it better and without a doubt, it was Finn. "Finn! I'm coming buddy!"  
"Ha! You see, Ice King, you can't win. Jake's coming over to beat the tar out of you!" Finn threatened righteously. The Ice King's grip tightened.  
"Is that right, Finn? Why would you want to do that to a fellow human? Call of the dog and I'll explain." He said with an evil and crooked smile.  
"Woah, wait a minute, Jake! Stop!" Finn shouted at Jake.  
"Huh?" Jake said stopping awhile away from the two.  
"Ice King?" Finn asked looking up. The Ice King suddenly froze Finn's hands in blocks of ice. The boy looked at them and screamed.  
"Goodbye, Finn." He said before letting go of Finn. The boy screamed as he headed for the ground head first. He flailed his frozen hands as he shrilled.  
"Finn!" Jake shouted as he stretched towards him, punching Ice King and throwing him to the Ice Kingdom and saying, "Now stay there next time." He quickly went back to the chase, speeding up and stretching a little faster. "Just a bit faster." He swiped his hand towards Finn and missed. "Noooooooo…." He cried as he had missed Finn and realized he couldn't catch up in time.  
Finn screamed and stopped as he hit the ground and heard something like ice shatter. It all went black as he heard the tiny murmuring of candy people and Jake calling out his name. And then all the sounds faded away…

"…then we'll have to take his hat off, he's still a bit warmishishish…" said a familiar voice.  
"Hnuh…" Finn moaned blinking awake. His eyes were still half closed, and everything was all blurry. The only blob he could somewhat make out was a yellow one, which he guessed was Jake.  
"Heheheh, don't mind if I do." Jake said stretching his arms so that he pulled Finn's hat off to reveal his shaggy blonde hair. He put the hat on his own head and laughed a little to himself.  
"Huh, I've never really seen Finn without his hat off before." Said the pink blob at the other end of the bed. That must be Princess Bubblegum. He blinked awake unnoticeably and was aware of everything. Wait a second, he didn't have his hat on in front of Princess Bubblegum.  
"Oh, yeah, he's real sensitive about it." Jake said looking over his shoulder to see hat Finn was now hiding under the blanket. "See?" he said pointing to the spot with his thumb. He still had the hat on.  
Finn looked around in the blanket then at his hands as his friends murmured outside. They were thinly wrapped in bandages. He looked behind him to see Jake suddenly appear behind him underneath the blanket. He was still wearing Finn's bear hat.  
"Hey buddy, just checking to make sure you're okay, and not insane." Jake said. Startled, Finn punched Jake square in the nose. "Ouch!" He said before retreating and stretching back to normal size, rubbing his nose. Princess Bubblegum turned to Jake.  
"Jake, are you alright?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Jake rubbed his nose and sniffed.  
"Yeah, I think so." He said a bit nasally, continuing to rub his nose.  
Still under the blanket, Finn rubbed the hand he punched Jake with, seething through his teeth in pain. He soon crawled out of the blanket on his elbows (so he wouldn't hurt his hands) and knees. The blanket was over his head, so only a single stray clump of hair was showing.  
"Hey, Jake, sorry about punching you earlier." Finn apologized to Jake. The magical dog stopped rubbing his nose and smiled.  
"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." He said. How dare he still wear the hat!  
"Finn laughed playfully and happily, "Yeah, Jake!" he crawled out completely from the blankets and sat up. "Sooo, can I have my hat back?"  
"No way, bro, I'm wearing it." Jake replied.  
"I'm not asking you a question." Finn said darkly.  
"What?" Jake said in confusion. Suddenly, Finn jumped up yelling and grabbed Jake's body.  
"Give it back!" He said holding on to Jake. He stretched his face away and turned it around to face Finn. He closed his eyes seriously and crossed his arms.  
"No way, doctor's orders." Jake replied.  
"Well then, ask your doctor about THIS!" He shouted jumping on to Jake and grabbing his head.  
Jake screamed, "No!" before Finn did a back flip off of him, unsuccessful in nabbing back his hat.  
"Ouch." He whispered quietly rubbing his hands again. Jake roared and stretched his arms out and put Finn back in the bed and put the blanket over him.  
"What the flop man, give me back my hat." Finn yelled.  
"Calm down, bro. I was going to give it back." Jake said, back to his normal self again. He took it off and placed it on Finn's chest. "Better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." He replied.  
"You know, Finn, you don't have to be embarrassed about your hair, just cut it." Princess Bubblegum advised.  
"Uh…" Finn hesitated before putting his bat back on. "Soo when can I get back home?"  
"Not now, Finn. We just had to undergo a very complicated medical procedure. We had to carefully transplant you to a soft area made of sugar processed cotton gin while you were in a state of restless unconsciousness." PB explained.  
"Can somebody translate that for me?" Finn asked in confusion.  
"Yeah, we threw you on a bed while you were talking in your sleep." Jake said, getting to the point.  
"Oh," Finn replied looking down at his hands now.  
"That, I can explain." Said Dr. Ice Cream who was by his side. "You see, your hands were frozen in your fall when the Ice King dropped you. You landed with your hand's first thus shattering the ice blocks and exposing your weakened hands. Then they hit the ground and experienced very painful and harmful injuries, but they weren't too serious." She explained thoroughly.  
"Sooo, does that mean I can go now?" Finn asked.  
"No, you can't." The doctor said a bit annoyed.  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Now?"  
"No."  
"Nooooooowwww?"  
The doctor sighed, "Fine."  
"Yes!" Finn said in excitement.  
"Buuuttt…you have to follow these terms." She said. "Don't do anything, and I mean anything, that involves fighting.  
"Do it, Finn, it's your only chance." Jake advised.  
"Hmmm…okay!" He said happily before jumping out of the bed and onto Jake. "Come on, Jake, let's go home."  
"Yeah!" he said ecstatic. He enlarged and broke through roof. "Sorry!"  
"Change the bandages at every hour or else…" the doctor's voice faded away so they couldn't hear the last part of the sentence.  
"Hey, Jake," Finn said looking back to the Candy Kingdom, "do you think we should've listened to what the rest of Dr. Ice Cream had to say?"  
"No, that's just something doctors say to try and scare you. You'll be fine." Jake reassured.  
"Oh, okay then." Finn said.  
8-bit noises and music could be heard as Finn played a game on Beemo. He dropped the game controller and rubbed his hand in pain.  
"Finn, are you sure you're okay?" Jake asked his bud. He was eating…something. It resembled a burrito, but wasn't a burrito. Finn looked over at Jake.  
"Yeah, dude, why?" He replied. "What is that anyway?"  
"It's a sandwich, and I'm wondering because you didn't even make it past the first level. Look." He said pointing at Beemo's screen. Finn's video game character exploded and in big letters it said 'GAME OVER.' "You can't even blow up in that game." Jake said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "So you're sure you're okay." He said with a mouthful.  
Finn's expression was disturbed with fear. "Yeah, I-I just need some time alone." He said getting up. "Come on Beemo." Beemo got up and followed Finn to the room that he shared with Jake. Finn sat down on the floor and looked at Beemo. "Okay, I've got a plan to go run some errands, but Jake can't find out."  
"I will die before I crack to him." Beemo promised.  
"Well…" Finn looked out the window and then at Beemo. "Okay, then, here's the plan."

"Finn? Finn where are you?" Jake said climbing up the ladder. He was holding the bandages.  
"Oh, there you are." He said. "Just checking up on you, make sure you didn't go crazy." Finn was huddled in a dark corner, the only thing illuminating his face was Beemo's light.  
Finn growled, "What's wrong with you, Jake! Can't you knock first?" He stood up and was now yelling at Jake, whose face was hurt with shock. "What is it? What do you want? Is it my hat? Do you want my hat? Then here, take it! Take my hat, Jake!" He screamed, taking off his hat and throwing it in front of Jake. Jake dropped the roll of bandages and sniffed sadly. His feelings were obviously hurt.  
"O-okay, Finn," he sniffed, "but only because I love you." He started to cry as he grabbed the hat and ran down the ladder dramatically.  
Finn sighed and looked behind him, "Beemo…" he sighed solemnly.  
Jake landed on the sofa, hugging Finn's hat while sobbing.  
"Finn, why'd you have to do something like that?" He sobbed.  
"Jake, Jake!" Beemo cried out.  
"Huh?" Jake said, stopping his crying and looking at Beemo.  
"Finn wants to apologize to you for yelling." Beemo explained.  
"Y-yeah? Well, it wasn't too upsetting," Jake said. "It's not like I was crying or anything." He laughed a bit to himself.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiightt…" Beemo retorted. Jake stretched over to him with a serious face.  
"Hey, you saw nothing." He sassed pointing at Beemo.  
"Come on, Jake, follow me." Beemo signaled with a wave of his hand.  
"Okay." Jake said, following him to the room that Jake and Finn shared. He still carried the hat of Finn. He walked into the room and looked around. "Finn?" He asked. He ran towards the center of the room suddenly realizing Finn wasn't there. "FINN!" He screamed. There was a knock at the door. Jake looked out the window (not realizing it was open) to see PB outside. He stretched back to normal size in a panic.  
"Oh my glob, what am I going to do?" He panicked. His eyes suddenly caught a pair of Finn's dirty clothes and a pair of small shoes. Jake looked down at the hat and saw the bandages he had dropped earlier.  
Princess Bubblegum looked behind her and shrugged. Then looked back at the door to see it open. A weird Finn wearing a stained shirt, torn shorts and tight shoes. His hat was the same, however. The bandages on his hands were a bit sloppily put on and he was also a golden yellow.  
"Oh hey, Princess." Jake said in a crude impression of Finn. "I'm Finn by the way, not Jake, heheheheh."  
"Jake, there is no way I would mistake you for Finn." PB replied, a bit annoyed by his attempt.  
"What?" Jake said coming over, attached to the Finn. "That's not true!"  
Princess Bubblegum growled.  
"Ha! Just kidding, you got me." He laughed unstretching the decoy Finn back into his body. Everything on the fake Finn dropped to the ground.  
"So where's Finn?" She asked.  
"Why do you need him?" Jake asked, picking up the bear hat.  
"I wanted to make sure he was alright and..." PB tried to explain.  
"Uh-huh." Jake teased. He didn't bother to hear what the rest of PB had to say.  
"Jake," PB growled.  
"I'm just kidding, come on in, PB." Jake said walking inside. PB followed him in, closing the door behind her.  
"So, where is Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked looking around.  
"Oh, he's uhh…taking a bath!" Jake improvised.  
"I thought Finn didn't bathe, and why wouldn't I hear water running?" She wondered.  
"Oh yeah, well uh…that's because he's um…" Jake stammered looking at Finn's hat that he held in his hands.  
"Jake, where's Finn?" PB asked again, a bit more seriously with the smallest tint of fear.  
"He's uhm…hmm…"He said nervously biting his lip. "I can't take it!" He fell at Princess Bubblegum's feet and cried, "Finn…Finn…" he sniffed.  
PB started to freak out at the sight, "What? What?"  
Jake quickly said, "I came to check on him and it was dark and creepy and he yelled at me and threw his hat and I left and when I came back he was gooooooonnnne!" He sniffed and hugged the hat.  
"Finn's, GONE?" PB freaked.  
"Uh-huh." Jake nodded sadly. Princess Bubblegum grabbed Jake with worry.  
"Please tell me he either took the bandages or changed them before he left." She shook Jake.  
"Uh, no." Jake said looking to the side.  
"Oh no," she dropped Jake and walked to the other side of the room. "This is bad."  
Jake got up and asked, "What is it?"  
"He could get a terrible disease were he'd have to wear scratchy ointment and have to stay inside for weeks doing nothing." Princess Bubblegum explained.  
Jake gasped.  
"That's what I thought, we have to do something." PB said.  
"Yeah!" Jake said pumping his fist in the air. "Beemo!" He shouted pointing at Beemo.  
"Huh?" Beemo questioned in confusion.  
"You were there when Finn escaped, weren't you, Beemo?" Jake questioned.  
"I vowed to Finn not to tell you until…" Beemo said.  
"Until what?" Jake interrupted.  
"Until a certain time, so you wait until my timer go off. Then you see a message from Finn." Beemo said walking over to the table and hopping up on it. He sat down.  
Jake stretched up and whispered in PB's ear, "You're good with technology, right?"  
"Yes?" Princess Bubblegum answered.  
"Then hack into Beemo to get him to show that message." Jake said. Princess Bubblegum gave Jake an 'okay' sign and walked over to Beemo. She opened him up and started prissing some buttons. Soon a video popped up on Beemo:  
It was Finn, but he was angry and flipping out, "What's wrong with you?" It was from when Finn had shouted at Jake, before he had escaped.

Jake sniffed, "Finn…" as he remembered it and it hurt his feelings much more. Princess Bubble gum put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Beemo's screen turned to normal as he closed the screen door thing.  
"You cannot hack into me, you just have to wait." Beemo explained, a bit proud of himself.  
"Okay…" Jake said a bit down. He sat down on the bench and Princess Bubblegum sat next to him. And so they started waiting for Finn's message.

Finn jumped down a snow hill and landed in a pile of snow in front of the Ice King's lair. He dug a hole and hid in the snow. He looked at his hands.  
"Okay," he said carefully taking off the bandages, "I'm probably going to be in his lair for awhile, so I have to change these before I go in." He took off his pack and searched it for bandages. "Aww, no, this isn't fair!" He kept searching his pack but couldn't find them. He forgot to pack the bandages!  
He sighed, "Okay, I'll just be in for a bit, my hands will be fine." He looked down at the bandages now soggy from the snow. He popped out of the and rubbed his hand through his hair solemnly remembering that he didn't have his hat. He looked at the Ice King's lair and ran up the path to it. He stopped in front of the door and took out the three watermelons from before and rang the doorbell.  
The Ice King opened the door and growled, "Who are you intruding the ICE KING!" He yelled with the blue and white flashes in his hands.  
Finn flinched, "It's me, Finn the Human!" The Ice King unexpectedly zapped the watermelons and they froze in blocks. He blinked his eyes back open and looked at the Ice King.  
"Good, I've been expecting you. Come in." He invited Finn in. Finn walked in and Gunter came up to him quacking. "Gunter help Finn put the watermelons on the counter in the dungeon." Finn handed Gunter all three frozen watermelons and the penguin struggled.  
"Here," Finn said taking two watermelons from Gunter and carrying them to the dungeon, which was now strangely resembling a kitchen. Fin put the watermelons on the counter and helped Gunter with the one he was carrying. He quacked his thanks and waddled out. Finn followed him. Ice King looked over at him.  
"So, you like what I did to that dungeon?" He rubbed his beard contently. "Yes, I think it looks just perfect!"  
"Uh, yeah." Finn replied hesitantly.  
"Wait right here, wait, no." He said pointing to the dungeon. There was a chair and table in the dungeon. "Go sit down while I make us some snacks."  
Finn followed the Ice King into the 'kitchen' and sat down at the table. Ice King walked to the melons and started slicing the watermelons.  
"You know, I almost did freeze you." The Ice King admitted.  
"What?" Finn said startled.  
"Don't worry, I didn't, but I didn't recognize you because you weren't wearing your hat." He laughed.  
"Uh-huh." He said watching the Ice King bring over frozen cubed watermelon on toothpicks.  
"Go on, try one." Ice Kin insisted. Finn picked one up and put it in his mouth. His eyes grew large and sparkled as he took just the toothpick out and looked at it. It was amazing!  
"So, I know what you want to hear…" The Ice King said solemnly.  
"You do?" He said excitedly, three toothpicks-watermelonless- with a mouthful.  
"Then you know when I was young, I was a human too, and I got my crown from some place called 'Scandinavia' or something like that. Back then, if I could remember, there were no cloud people or candy people, just, humans." The Ice King explained solemnly.  
"Whaaaaatt?" Finn said in shock eating another piece of the froaen watermelon.  
"But then something happened a long time ago, and all humans were gone. You must be a direct descendant from those few humans who were survivors. So your parents must've been humans and their parents and your grandparent's parent's parents. But I doubt they lived that long due to what…happened…you must have to be the last human alive that can survive and cope with what happened." The Ice King stammered. He glanced over at Finn, "But you know too much now."  
Finn slipped his hand through his pack unnoticeably and painfully grabbed his dagger, "What do you mean, Ice King. What happened to the humans?"  
"You know too much, Finn." The Ice King whispered.  
"What do you mean, how much do I have to know?" Finn taunted.  
"It means," the Ice King turned around and flashed his hands, "I'll have to freeze you for eternity."  
Finn jumped up, with his dagger in hand and screaming righteously. The Ice King zapped him with his powers and froze him completely in a block of ice. Ice King walked over and pushed the frozen Finn to another hidden dungeon behind the fridge. He locked him deep inside of it. He didn't notice Finn's pack under the table.

PB looked out the window to the sun starting to set over the land of Ooo.  
"Hmmm…" she said turning around and facing Jake and Beemo. Jake was slumping on the bench kicking his feet in boredom. Beemo was still sitting patiently on the table. They both looked at PB. "That message better come soon Beemo, it's dangerous to go out and look for him at night."  
"Do not worry, the message from Finn come soon, I know." Beemo reassured.  
"Beemo, you know because you're the one with the message." Jake complained.  
"And you have to wait." Beemo repeated. Jake moaned in boredom throwing up his arms.  
"He hopped down from the bench and rubbed his stomach hungrily and stated, "I'm hungry."  
Princess Bubblegum turned back to the window worriedly and sighed, "That's great, Jake." She was a bit annoyed. Jake looked at his feet then the kitchen.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting me a sammich*." Jake said.  
PB sighed with frustration, "Fine, Jake go make a sandwich."  
Jake gave a "hmph" and turned around from Princess Bubblegum ignorantly saying, "It's a sammich not a sandwich." He marched off dignifyingly to the kitchen to make a sammich.  
PB sighed and walked to the bench and sat down. She was obviously stressed.  
"Do not worry Princess, I am sure that Finn's message will reassure you." Beemo said, a bit braggish.  
"I hope so, Beemo, worrying so much probably isn't good for me. This alone may have taken some numbers of my sugar count." Princess Bubblegum said.  
"Nonsense," Beemo said, "I'm sure it just-" he paused suddenly and a bit scary.  
"Beemo?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Beemo's screen suddenly flashed (with a second between flashes) from his shocked face to a screen that simply said 7:25 P.M.  
"Jake, Jake!" PB called in distress. "Come over here!"  
Jake ran over with his sammich saying, "Glob!" and running over he plopped onto the bench. Beemo kept flashing until the clock thing said, 7:26 P.M. Then Finn appeared on Beemo's screen in full-colour.  
"Beemo, is this on?" Finn asked on the screen. It was a close-up off his face. He adjusted Beemo and took a step back so the screen showed his full body. He still had on his hat.  
Jake took an intense bite from his sammich and chewed slowly.  
"Okay, so how to start this?" He asked himself sitting down on the floor and making a thinking face with puckered lips.  
"Oh, there you are." Jake came up on the ladder. Finn's face suddenly grew angry.  
"What's wrong with you, Jake? Can't you know or something first?" Finn now yelled and Jake's expression seemed hurt by Finn's sudden change of mood. "What is it? What do you want? Is it my hat? Do you want my hat? Then here, take it! Take my hat, Jake!" He screamed before taking off his hat and throwing it in front of Jake. He dropped the bandages he was holding and sniffed sadly.  
"O-okay, Finn," he sniffed with pain, "but only because I love you." He said quickly. He started crying and grabbed Finn's hat before running down the ladder.  
Finn turned around slowly, "Beemo…" he sighed solemnly. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again, "I know how to start this now." He looked at the floor and then back at Beemo. "I'm sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
Jake sniffed back his tears saying, "I forgive you, Finn!" He took another bite of the sammich.  
Finn looked out the window saying, "I see PB coming, she's probably watching right now too." He turned back, "I know you're worried, you're wondering were I am. I'm in the Ice Kingdom. I-I needed to talk to the Ice King."  
Jake gasped dramatically and dropped his sammich.  
"Look you two," Finn said lightening up the mood with his smile and hands on his hips, "if I don't come in that door 5 minutes after sundown you two have to go to the Ice Kingdom, beat up the Ice King, and rescue me, okay?"  
Jake nodded, "Yeah, Finn!"  
"Look, I'm going to the a dagger, okay?" He said slipping it into his pack. "Okay, Beemo, I'm leaving." He sighed, "Go get Jake." He hopped out the window and the screen went fuzzy. Finn's message was over.  
Jake sniffed sadly, "Finn…" he didn't want to see him gone again.  
Princess Bubblegum grabbed Jake with an excitement filled to the brim with worry.  
"Jake, do you know what time it is?" PB asked.  
"Uh…adventure time?" He asked dumbly, picking up his sammich and taking another bit out of it.  
"No," Princess Bubblegum exclaimed slapping herself in the face, "it's 10 minutes after sundown, which means…"  
Jake spit out his sammich and gasped, "That means Finn is in trouble!" He grabbed PB and exclaimed, "We're coming, Finn!" He ran off quickly to the captured human.

All was silent in the sound-proof wall barrier in the dungeon. Then, unnoticeably, the frozen Finn started moving and soon it fell and shattered. Finn groaned and got up, rubbing his hands. He seethed through his teeth from the cold and pain. His breath was visible from the icy cold that haunted the area. He dared to look around and thankfully was all in one piece. But after awhile he came to a great realization and jumped up with a scream. On the floor was his dagger, shattered on the floor. He backed away, rubbing his hands.  
He growled and shouted in frustration, "How am I supposed to get out of here?" He hit himself in the head in frustration and then remembered: the bars were made of ice. He rushed over and rubbed his arms in the cold. He looked around and remembered that he didn't have his pack or his hat. He looked determinedly at the bars and kicked them apart with a, "Hiya!" and ran through. He ran forward and kicked the wall but was just spat back out by it. He got up again and rubbed his arms and hands. There was nothing he could possibly do.  
He stumbled coldly to the wall he had kicked and slumped down with his back behind it. "I'm going to die here." He sniffed sadly. He put his hatless head into his crossed arms in depression and softly whimpered. He continued to do so until he heard a familiar sound and lifted his head up in shock.  
"Ice King, give us back Finn so we can give a thorough beating."  
He could hear the Ice King crash into something saying, "I don't have him!"  
"Stop lying!" He heard Jake yell along with him punching the Ice King again. Finn hopped up and started pounding the ice wall with his fists.  
"Jake! Jake, I'm in here! Jake!" He yelled. He backed away in pain and rubbed his hands. "He can't hear me…" He kneeled down on his knees in front of the wall. "Jake…" he sniffed.  
Jake stretched into the dungeon and sniffed around. He gasped and flipped over the table, looking at Finn's backpack.  
"Where'd you hide him, Ice King?" Jake demanded. "Is he behind all this junk?" He smashed all the ice appliances including the ice fridge. Finn was still behind the thick wall though, and Jake couldn't see him.  
"No!"  
"Then where is he?" Jake demanded again.  
"Fine, you got me!" The Ice King admitted.  
"Yes!" Finn said quietly, still unheard by those outside. His skin was starting to turn blue. He could see Jake now, but Jake still couldn't see him.  
The Ice King walked over to Finn's pack and picked it up.  
"Finn WAS here, but he isn't anymore. He just forgot his stuff, I was about to go to your place to give it back to him." The Ice King said lifting it up. "But since you're already going there," he said shoving it into Jake, "the least you could do is give it to him for me."  
"Okay," Jake said in disappointment. He walked back to Princess Bubblegum (back to his normal size) and handed her the backpack, "Let's go, PB." He said sadly. She got on Jake's back.  
"No, Jake! Don't listen to him!" Finn advised. Jake couldn't hear him. "No!" Jake started to leave. Finn ran to the ice bars, screaming, and threw one against the wall. He fell on his knees. "Jake…" He suddenly stopped moping and looked on the wall. There was a crack! He grabbed the pointed part of the dagger and ran to the wall digging the dagger in the crack. He winced and felt the pain run through his hand.  
"Fight through it, Finn. Fight through it!" Finn yelled exasperatedly. He took the dagger out and started jabbing it over and over again.  
"See you, Ice King." Jake said stretching away.  
"NO!" Finn yelled He kicked the crack and his foot went through the wall.  
"Huh? Jake, stop I think it's…Finn!" PB exclaimed. Jake stretched back to the lair to normal size.  
"Finn!" he cried.  
Finn put his foot back and kicked the wall again, making it crumble before him.  
"Ice King!" He yelled. The hatless Finn jumped out, kicking the Ice King in the face, and then punching him square in the jaw.  
"Ouch!" He said quietly rubbing his hands. The Ice King took advantage of Finn's down defense and pushed him into a wall. Finn moaned a bit in pain.  
"Finn!" Jake screamed. He stretched over, grabbed Finn, and before leaving punched Ice King in the face. "Come on, PB!"  
Princess Bubblegum hopped onto Jake and he stretched away and back to the Grasslands, where he let everyone down on the roof and stretched back to normal size. Finn was shivering.  
"Finn, are you okay?" He asked rushing over to his pal.  
"Y-yeah, J-Jake." Finn reassured. "S-sorry about everything bro…that dungeon was cold!"  
"Yeah, maybe we should take you to the Fire Kingdom to warm up." Jake teased.  
"Jake…" Finn worried a bit, blushing. He thought of Flame Princess.  
"I know dude, I'm joking. Here you go." He said, handing Finn his bear hat.  
"Thanks, Jake." He smiled, putting on his hat.  
"Come on, dude. Let's go inside." Jake said.  
"Wait just a second boys!" PB stopped them.  
"What is it, PB?" Finn asked.  
"This is from Dr. Ice Cream, you're supposed to wear it at night, after changing the bandages." PB explained, handing Finn the ointment. And without further ado, PB walked away. Finn started to shiver again.  
"Come on, Finn, let's go put some bandages on you and go to bed." Jake said.  
"Okay, Jake." Finn replied. And they walked to bed.


End file.
